


Initiative

by KujiraHanma



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: Lessons, M/M, Mandarin, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujiraHanma/pseuds/KujiraHanma
Summary: Being carried away from their first kiss, here is an idea how their second kiss could have happened.





	Initiative

River’s hand was so close to his as he pointed at a grammar mistake in one of his sentences. Payton’s attention did not focus on the verbal explanation of the incorrectness; it was fixed on the hand that pointing finger belong to. When he inhaled and felt his chest expanding from the air filling his lungs, he recognized the sudden urge to move his own hand just a bit to touch River’s. It twitched for a second, but he did keep it on its position on the desk. Payton looked up – into River’s blue eyes – and drowned as they looked back at him. And there they were again – the feelings. They returned from the desire to touch and fueled his body with thick, hot and sweet sugar, replacing the blood in his vessels. It was like River could see through him, through every layer. He stripped him naked. With every blink of his eyes, one piece of Payton’s clothes ripped from his body and freed emotions he did not know of being capable of feeling.  
“We should stop.”  
Payton’s eyes fluttered as the voice reached his brain, “Sorry?”  
“I think we should continue another time”, River answered and started to gather his mandarin books. He turned towards the door and when he was about to leave, a question in mandarin left Payton’s lips, “Wǒ kěyǐ wěn nǐ ma?”  
River turned round to face the boy standing behind him whose heart was racing unfamiliar fast in his chest. A held breath escaped Payton when he faced a warm, dimpled smile.  
_ Can I kiss you? _  
A hand cupped his cheek the same way as during their first lesson and lips met his softly. Payton closed his eyes and enjoyed the heat in his chest that had exploded by the touch. He laid one arm around River’s shoulders and pulled himself into the kiss. They let go a moment later, their foreheads still touching. Payton felt the other’s hand at the gape of his neck, fingers brushing through his short hair there, and a nose circling his asking for more. He gave in with desperation. He exhaled into the kiss, letting River kiss him passionately while fisting the back of the other boy’s shirt for stability. They fell on the bed, pressing their lips onto each other’s after the mattress had caught their fall. Payton did not hesitate and slid his hands under the hem of River’s shirt, touching his skin with his fingertips. Then he waited. For a sign. River’s lips were hovering over his, hot breaths mingling between them. It was when River kissed him again that Payton laid his palms on the skin and slid further up. His hands explored the masculine chest covered with subtle chest hair.  
But River did not grant him much time for explorations as the kiss soon ended.  
“Do you like it?”, River asked and looked down at him.  
Payton could not answer right away from processing what was going on from the emotional aspect of this situation. Something he was not used to. Not even with Alice, though he enjoyed the time with her. But this was different and intense. In the meantime River had cupped his face with his hands, holding himself above Payton on his elbows when he finally answered the question.  
“Yes”, he liked it – at lot.  
River’s right thumb touched the corner of Payton’s lips and forced them a little open by pushing between. What he had not expected was Payton scratching the skin of his thumb with his teeth, looking at him with fierce eyes. Beautiful lips nibbling at his thumb. Eyes looking into his with a purpose.  
After a sharp inhale River sat up, “God, you are killing me.” He ran his hand through his hair and stood up. But Payton was not finished yet. He caught River’s arm before he could leave the bed and pulled him into another kiss. This time he took the lead and River gave in.  
When pressure was applied to Payton’s chest he let go of the other boy’s lips. River was just looking at him with that incredible smile that slipped through every crack of his walls. He kissed Payton again – short and delicate – before he stood up and closed the door behind him. Leaving Payton again in his room with a pounding heart and emotions circling inside him he did not feel the need to control.


End file.
